Cars
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Being named after cars isn't easy for the poor friends, Tohru Honda and Isuzu Sohma. So one day, they go on a rampage to FUNimation studio's, to get their names put to something less 'off road'.


**A/N: **

**Oneshot time! Couldn't be bothered to update, so I did a little oneshot instead. **

**Ever noticed how Tohru and Isuzu are named after cars? **

**Well… **

It was a very random day in Japan, when Isuzu Sohma and Tohru Honda decided to go on an angry mob-like rampage. It's not like they wanted to, but for the love of Akito, they would do it! And here's why-

"Tohru," Isuzu said through her mobile phone, even though Tohru was standing next to her. "I need to tell you something,"

"Anything!" Miss Honda replied like the moron she is.

"I'm… I'm…"

"A lesbian and you want to go out with me?" Tohru tried to finish, but was well of the mark. Isuzu was astounded by her stupidity.

"No! I'm named after a car, dammit!"

Isuzu then explained that in Australia, where she was currently residing, there was a car company called Isuzu. They make trucks and lorries and anything on wheels. Except trollies and hobo's in tin cans.

"And," Isuzu added drearily, "You're named after a car too!"

Tohru gasped so loud, you could hear it in Africa. "Really!"

"Yeah. Honda is also a car in Australia. As a matter of fact, mighty authouress has a car called Honda! They specialize in small, family type vehicles,"

Tohru stared into space for a moment, before a though came to her head. She tapped Isuzu's shoulder.

"You know, the cars we are named after really fit our personalities. You're an Isuzu, built big and strong. You are mightier than anything else on the road and can carry up to 2000 kilo's on random goods and stock items,"

Isuzu nodded slowly; the crazy girl was making sense!

"I am a family car; people instantly like me for my style and innocence. I fit well with anyone, which is why I am an outcast and less liked that stupid Mitsubitchi!" Tohru fumed suddenly, getting worked up over car brands. "Even though you say, Mitsubishi, I say MITSUBITCHI! It's not fair that they take all the glory away from us Honda's, the greatest cars of all!"

Tohru shook her fist. Isuzu stared.

"I know," Isuzu piped up after about an hour of standing in silence. "Lets go on an angry mob-like rampage and show everyone who's boss! We're the best cars! No, wait! Lets take a stand from being named after cars! Obviously our parents have no common decency!"

"YEAH!" Tohru screamed, "COMMOMN DESENCY LACKERS!"

"…Please, be quiet"

And so off they went, pitchforks in hand, to the FUNimation studios in America. How they got there, nobody knows, but they did. Okay!

"FUNimation!" Isuzu screamed in the front door. "I demand a proper name!"

"YEAH PROPER!"

"Stop saying everything I do!" Isuzu muttered, nudging Tohru in the still-developing breast. Tohru sniffled and nodded. Then, Natsuki Takaya came out.

"Isuzu, Tohru," She said politely, bowing. "I would like to point out that it is very uncommon for anime characters to come to life and walk into our studio's with complaints about their names…" She paused on seeing the unusual stare in Isuzu's eyes. "But, I think there in something I can do for you,"

Tohru and Isuzu exchanged glances before grinning and nodding for Natsuki to continue. She did.

"Isuzu, your name means bell in Japanese, does it not? So, why not have the alternative word for bell as a nickname?"

"You mean… Rin?"

"Yes, exactly!" Natsuki said warmly, nodding her head. She then turned to Tohru.

"Now Tohru, there is nothing I can do for you. Your last name is your last name and I can't change that. But I can change the spelling to something more American like… Honder, or something,"

"No thanks, I prefer Honda to some snobby American name," Tohru admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Okay then. See you around," Natsuki said with a wave. Rin and Tohru walked home.

"So," Tohru mumbled, "That was a waste of time!"

"FOR YOU!" Rin shouted in her left ear lobe, "I GOT A WHOLE NEW NAME, DAMMIT!"

Tohru nodded uneasily; how did she know this would end in ruins?

**A/N: **

**Yay!**

**The origin of cars, Rin's name and other... random stuff.**

**Like it?**


End file.
